The Bloody Hunter of the Leaf
by Moritaka1900
Summary: Naruto has been taken and trained by the fearsome warrior of the Yautja race, Wolf! He returned to Konoha as a personal agent of the Sandaime Hokage and to be his successor to the Hokage seat. Watch as Naruto uses his adoptive father's name to strike fear into the enemies of Konoha! Rated M just to be on the safe side.


The Journey of another Wolf

**-****Predator talking Yautja****-**

_-Thoughts-_

**-Predator speaking Human language-**

-Normal-

Chapter 1: One named 'Wolf'

Team 7 were escorting Tazuna back to Waves when they were ambushed by two missing nins. Kakashi sent back a message to ask for support but what he didn't know was that it was time for the Sandaime Hokage to reveal his most loyal agent. A mysterious person, who takes trophies of those who was deemed worthy. His name is Wolf Jr.

Wolf headed towards the last known location of the Team and saw two human bodies there. He inspected it while inspecting their poison coated chain. He dipped a blue liquid on them but not before, removing the heads and storing them in a storage scroll. After he left, there were no signs of the bodies. He walked further and further until he encountered a mist. He used his bio-mask's abilities and saw heat signatures of seven people. Two, who seems to be fighting although one was responsible for the mist. Four were on the pathway and one seemed to be in the trees. He pressed a few buttons on his pad that sat on his left arm and went invisible.

Kakashi was fighting a losing battle. He lost half his chakra by just using the Sharingan and now he was about to be struck by a giant sword by Zabuza Momochi. Out of nowhere, the giant cleaver sword was sent to a tree. Through the hole of the sword, was a spear that came out of nowhere and a figure jumped on the water. He slowly walked to Kakashi and became visible to everyone. It revealed a figure with a scarred mask with two eye pieces, armour across his upper chest, fishnet covering the rest of chest and his upper arms, a gauntlet on his left arm, wrist blades on both his arms and wore a leg armour with a long brown trousers.

He went over to Zabuza and punched his guts, knocking the wind out of him and kicked him away from Kakashi. Wolf knelt down and popped a soldier pill to Kakashi's mouth all the while, preparing a syringe full of unknown medical liquid. He injected the syringe into Kakashi's upper back, making the victim….sorry, patient screaming in pain. Kakashi slipped into unconsciousness and the figure carried him away whilst Zabuza and Haku made their escape. He put Kakashi together with the group and collected his spear. He went back to the group and escorted the group while carrying Kakashi.

They all arrived at Tazuna's house and Wolf laid Kakashi in his bed to recover. Wolf went downstairs and looked at Team 7. He analysed them all. The dark haired kid was Sasuke Uchiha. He had a look of anger on his face as he looked at Wolf. The pink haired kid was Sakura Haruno. She was scared of Wolf and wanted to get away from him. Lastly, another dark haired boy named Sai. He had a neutral look and from the way his face looked, Wolf could guess he was from ROOT ANBU.

"**I guess introductions are in order. My name is Wolf Jr but you can call me Wolf. I like my brothers, my adoptive father, my weapons and my house. What I dislike are idiotic shinobis, Uchihas except one and perverts. My dream is to be the successor to my leader, Sandaime Hokage. You go now, Uchiha scum" **said Wolf who added a distaste to the name, Uchiha

Sasuke growled but kept his cool, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. What I like are none of your business although I do like to train. What I dislike are fangirls. My ambition is to kill a certain man and regain the honour of my clan"

Wolf started to clap sarcastically, "**Good luck in killing Itachi-nii. I doubt you will get far. If you're lucky, you may defeat him but not kill him. He is mine to kill as he is an honourable man. Now, the beautiful pink haired girl." **

Sakura blushed at the praise but calmed herself, "My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are my parents and my idol, Kushina Uzumaki. (This caused Wolf to flinch at the name and he decided to train the girl personally) My dislikes are bullies and perverts as well. My dream…..I don't know….become equal to Kushina Uzumaki or Tsunade Senju I guess…"

Wolf stared at the girl and said, **"I believe you can become equal to Kushina Uzumaki. Why do I believe that? First, you dropped your fangirl persona, which is great and secondly, you are in luck. You're talking to the son of Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Death of Konoha."**

Sakura couldn't believe her luck! She was talking to the son of one of her idols! Her inner self screamed in joy.

"**I don't need an introduction from you, 'Sai' if that is your real name. I know of your background already so no need to introduce yourself. Don't you dare report this to Danzo! Just tell him, Wolf will howl and rip his base apart if he continues to spy on me"**

Sai was shocked! He knew of ROOT and what they have been doing. Sai decided to come out to Wolf and explain the situation without Danzo knowing.

Then, Kakashi was seen walking downstairs with a stick in his hand and said, "Did you have to inject me with that horrible liquid?"

"**It's medicine and besides, you recovered faster and better than I thought you would" **Wolf replied but behind his mask, he smirked

"Yes I know and that's because I was the only person to receive that medicine. Anyway, Team. This is Wolf. I'm sure he introduced himself. He is an Elite Jonin. He was trained by someone, who I will not say. He trained since he was 5 years old and right now, he is the same age as you guys are now."

Sasuke was angry that there is a jonin the same age as he is. He stood up and said, "Fight me."

Wolf didn't reply but instead, he signalled Sakura to come with him and he turned away. Sasuke was really angry and he attempted a punch to his face only for his fist to be caught by Wolf and crushed. Sasuke screamed out in pain and fell to the ground.

"**Next time, I won't be as lenient as before." **Said Wolf as he went outside with Sakura. Kakashi sighed and reprimanded Sasuke on attacking a fellow Jonin.

Outside Tazuna's house

Wolf and Sakura faced each other in front of the trees. Wolf then said, "**Sakura, do you know how to climb a tree?**"

"Climb a tree? By hands, yes." Replied Sakura

Wolf laughed and said, "**No….I meant, climbing trees with your feet only. You need to be able to do this so that your chakra control are perfect. To do this, just channel chakra to your sole of your feet and walk the tree. It's easy once you do it.**"

Sakura did what Wolf asked of her and found it easy but only to fall from the branch she was on and in to Wolf's big arms.

"**Very good, Sakura. Judging from the way you did that exercise, you are ready to do water walking. You saw how Kakashi and I walked on the water. Apply the same method and you can increase your chakra capacity." **Said Wolf as he set her down and walked to the huge lake, where Sakura walked on the water and fell in. It was hilarious to watch Sakura doing it again and again but she managed to do it pretty soon after a total of 20 times falling into the water, soaking wet.

Wolf then piggybacked the exhausted Sakura back to the house and laid her on her bed. He went outside and pulled out a hand gun, which was called Plasma Cannon. He looked at it and remembered

_Flashback_

_Wolf Jr was walking into the chambers of his adoptive father and teacher. Wolf Snr taught the young Wolf everything he needed to know about being a hunter. _

"_**Son it is time for you to go back to your planet and prove yourself worthy to your leader. I give you a replica of my scarred mask since you liked it so much when you were young. I give you my two weapons: Plasma Cannon and my whip. Remember your training and good luck, Naruto or should I say Wolf of the Earth!" said Wolf Snr**_

_Naruto nodded and morphed back into his Yautja form, which was almost a younger carbon copy of Wolf except he didn't have a missing mandible. He put his mask on, pack his bags as well as his equipment, and put his dual Plasma casters, medi-kit, cleaner kit, whip and a bag full of weaponries. He went inside his shuttle and left for Earth._

_Flashback end_

Wolf remembered his leaving of Yautja Prime back to his home. He trained under the Sandaime relentlessly and went to Tsunade to receive medical training as well as her super-human strength.

His reminiscing was interrupted by a signal from his gauntlet. He tapped several codes and an image of Wolf snr popped out.

"**This is a message for you, my son. I have recently gone on a mission to 'clean up' the Serpent infestation on another Earth. I'm currently hiding from the Abomination to give you this message. I won't be able to see you again. I want to say how proud I am on how far you have progressed in your training and you have surpassed me in many ways. I hope you have a good life and good luck, my son!" Said Wolf Snr. **The message concluded with a scene of Predalien and Wolf going at it and stabbing each other until a huge blast killed them all.

Wolf was in shock. He closed his gauntlet and went up the roof and roared while shaking both his arms in the air.

Team 7 was woken up by the mournful roar. Kakashi knew that this roar was a mournful one. He could only guess at what it was about. Wolf finished his roar and decided to make a gravestone in his house back garden to honour his father. Wolf headed back into the house and opened up his 'bag'. He took out several tubes of liquid and mixed it together, creating a poison that could make Tsunade proud. He took out several disks and placed them on his chain that went across his chest. He placed his father's favourite whip on his left side of the belt and placed the Plasma Cannon on his right holster. He closed up his 'bag' and went outside to hunt.

Next Morning

Wolf returned back to the house, all bloody and gore. The genins looked ready to puke at the sight while Tsunami, Tazuna and Inari fainted on the spot. Kakashi wondered what Wolf had been up to. Wolf just washed all of the blood using a shower head and dried himself with a spare towel. Wolf came out dry with all of his equipment clean. He signalled Sakura again and she came along.

"**Right. Sakura, you're chakra control is perfect for you to use a personal jutsu of mine. One that Kushina was taught by the Yondaime Hokage.**" Said Wolf

Sakura looked excited and asked, "So what is it?"

Wolf held out his arm and formed a blue ball of chakra in his hand. He then smashed it against a tree, destroying it in the process.

"**This is the Rasengan. This is a very complicated jutsu to use and it should NOT be used against your comrades. We must first get you to pop the water balloon and no this is not a joke. You have to pop the balloon. Channel the chakra in the balloon to swirl it in order to maintain the shape of it**" instructed Wolf

Sakura was given a balloon and tried to swirl the water inside without using too much chakra. She did this a total of 13 times until she managed to swirl the water with the right amount of chakra.

"**Excellent! Now the rubber ball may be a toy but it has a purpose to this. You have to pop to this rubber ball by using the same method but you have to put power in this. A tip, use a denser amount of chakra in this exercise.**" Instructed Wolf

He watched with pride. Seeing Sakura trying to master the Rasengan at a fast speed made him proud.

"Teaching her the Rasengan eh?" Kakashi asked as he sat down next to Wolf

"**She's the one I trust completely out of your team. The Uchiha is a unstable person so don't teach him any dangerous jutsu yet**" said Wolf

Kakashi nodded at this and agreed, "Agreed. When do you plan on revealing your true identity, Wolf?"

Wolf wondered about that and said, "**After the mission. After all, not everyone knows that the Yellow Flash has a son with the Red Death of Konoha**"

Kakashi laughed and went back to training the two boys. Wolf then saw how much Sakura had progressed and saw her pop the rubber balloon without it exploding.

"**Okay, Sakura. You learnt how to form the power and the shape. Now it is time for you to learn the finished product. Simply form the ball using your chakra. It takes time for you to master this jutsu after all the Yondaime took months to master it to an extent even though he created it.** **So we will start now and you finish the rest after we go back to Konoha.**" Instructed Wolf and Sakura nodded happily. Over the training, Sakura has changed so much and even dropped her crush on Sasuke. Sasuke even tried to demand Sakura to give him the jutsu she was practising but he got hit by Sakura's incomplete Rasengan in the stomach that put him in bed for the betterment of three days.

After Sakura had finished training, mist rolled over the bridge and Wolf activated his wrist blades.

"**Go! Tell Kakashi that the mist is up! Go now!**" commanded Wolf and Sakura ran

Wolf walked towards the bridge and soon faced Zabuza and Haku. Wolf clicked his mandibles behind his bio-mask and roared defiantly.

Zabuza held his ground and lifted his zanbato. Wolf charged and blocked the giant sword that came down on him. He pushed it away and struck Zabuza's clothing.

Zabuza inspected the man in front of him and recognised him from somewhere, "I have seen you from somewhere haven't I?"

"**Look up your bingo book and search for Wolf, the Bloody Hunter of the Leaf!" said Wolf**

Zabuza then remembered seeing a new entry in the new Bingo Book. Wolf was listed as a double SS Ranked Nin with a 'flee on sight' order. It was also listed that Itachi Uchiha was defeated by him several times before the Uchiha Massacre.

Wolf then brought out his whip and caught Zabuza's zanbato and ripped the blade in half. Zabuza looked at his now broken sword and decided to use ninjutsu.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu"

A massive water dragon went at Wolf at a very fast speed but Wolf brought up two of his plasma casters and blasted the water before it even hit him. He then went at a very fast speed towards Haku. Haku tried to defend herself but was kicked away by Wolf before she could. Wolf then towered over her and thought for a bit.

'_**Hmmm, maybe I should tie her leg up and hang her as bait'**_

Wolf decided to do just that. Zabuza tried to sense Wolf and saw Haku hanging from a tree.

"Haku?! How….?!" Shouted Zabuza

"Watch out! It's a trap!" shouted Haku but it was too late. Zabuza was ensnared by a net sent from Wolf's net gun. The net was strong enough to withhold a 'Serpent' but he lessened the harm down so it didn't kill Zabuza. Wolf went over to the famed swordsman of the Mist and prepared to stab him using his Yautja clan knife. He stopped and snapped his head around to see Gato and his thugs.

"Well, well, well. The swordsman has been defeated by a mear shinobis. Boys, kill them all but leave the women kunoichis" commanded Gato but before the thugs charged, Gato's head was shot off. The body fell and all the thugs looked at Wolf, who's dual plasma caster was smoking. He released the net and Zabuza nodded at Wolf. Kakashi arrived and saw the thugs and Haku's upside down body, where she struggled to get down. Wolf cut the rope that hung Haku and stood her up. Wolf then charged with his wrist blades active with Zabuza and Kakashi. All the thugs tried to put up a fight but were soon massacred. The last thug tried to escape but his legs were crushed by Wolf, who pointed his Plasma Cannon at the thug's head and said, **"For the people of Wave, you….die" **

The bridge finished the next day and Team 7 departed with thanks from the people of Wave. Inari changed his beliefs and the bridge was named after Wolf and it was called, 'The Great Wolf Bridge'.

For Wolf, his journey is not yet complete! In fact, a bigger part of his journey is yet to come!

AN: This is an idea I came up with when I watch AVPR. Wolf is the adoptive father of Naruto and Naruto, thanks to Kurama, has the ability to morph between his Yautja form and his human form. You'll see his human form later in this series. The next update for my other series: Ultraman Nexus, is due next weekend so please be patient! It will be NaruSaku as usual but I convinced myself to have a third person in the pairing. Here's the list:

Kurotsuchi

Ino

Temari

Mabui

Samui

These are the list and PM me your choices. Oh, Naruto's elements will be fire, wind and earth thereby allowing him to have Dust Release. I'm thinking to have water as his other elemental affinity but the choice is yours.

Water or Lightning

If you're wondering, Naruto's Yautja form is the picture for this story.

Finally, no flames please because I simply hate them. But useful and clever criticism will be welcomed.

See you later!

Moritaka1900


End file.
